


A Christmas Treat

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled and attacked a territorial creature in Smallville.





	A Christmas Treat

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled and attacked a territorial creature in Smallville. Every kick and punch caused it to wince. Protecting everyone in Smallville. Defeating creatures or villains. Supergirl kicked one side of the creature's form and watched as it was knocked unconscious.  
The perfect Christmas treat.

Supergirl's smile remained as soon as Reverend Amos Howell appeared. She saw his frown.

''I found you.''

Supergirl flew down before a new frown replaced her smile at a snail's pace. ''Why are you here?'' she wished to know.

Amos started to smile. ''Your parents baked a cake for you. Triple chocolate,'' he said.

One new smile materialized on Supergirl's face. Another Christmas treat.

THE END


End file.
